Fusion
"Fuuuu...sion! HA!" Fusion is a technique used in the Omega Cross series. There are different types of fusion, but they all use the concept of fusing two beings together. Fusion dance The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several fold over that of the individual fusees. If the dance is performed incorrectly, it will result in an obese or skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. Fusion dance beings * SSJ4 GoTrunks * SSJ4 GoTrunks was the first fusion dance being to appear in the Omega Cross series. He is a fusion of the two hybrid Saiyans Trunks and Teen Gohan, used to defeat Platinum Frieza. * Techniques * Ki blasts * Martial arts * Fights * VS Platinum Frieza (Cul de sac era) * Gogeta * Gogeta is the fusion of AU Goku and AU Vegeta. He is a permanent fusion of the two, and assists Team Sonic on occasions. * Techniques/Transformations * Big Bang Kamehameha * Kamehameha * Ki blasts * Martial arts * Big Bang Attack * Final Flash * Stardust Breaker * Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ2) * Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ3) * Super Saiyan 4 (SSJ4) * Fights * VS Madoka Kaname (Cul de sac era) Potara fusion These earrings have the ability to fuse two people into a single entity, substantially enhancing the abilities of both individuals. When two people wear a potara earing on one ear, the two beings will fuse into one. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings, so caution is needed when handling them. However, there is one instance where the Potara Fusion will be nullified and restore the fused being back to their original forms, which is when they are sucked into an environment that would not support it (as seen with Vegedow being absorbed and touched by the air inside Super Buu). Potara beings * Vegito * Vegito is the fused being of Goku and Vegeta, and was born so Goku could be stronger. He hung around Team Sonic for a while, fighting alongside them, but was soon defused. * Techniques/Transformations * Kamehameha * Big Bang Kamehameha * Final Kamehameha ' ' * Big Bang Flash * Martial arts''' ' * K'i blasts ' * Super Saiyan (SSJ) * Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ2) * Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ3) * '''Fights' * VS Electrica (Cul de sac era) * VS SH3 Vegedow (Cul de sac era) * VS Silver the hedgehog (Cul de sac era) * Vegedow * Vegedow is the fused being of Shadow the hedgehog and Vegeta, and was born to match up to Super Buus power. His power is equal to Vegitos, and was able to defeat Super Buu successfully. He was defused when he was absorbed by Super Buu. * Techniques/Transformations * Chaos abilities * Some of Vegetas techniques * Martial arts * Super speed * Spindash * Boost * Homing attack * Super form * Super 3 form (AU only) * Fights * VS Super Buu (Cul de sac era) * VS Vegito (AU only, Cul de sac era) * VS SSGSS Goku (AU only, Cul de sac era) * VS Silver the hedgehog (AU only, Cul de sac era) * Shadoku * Shadoku was a one time Potara fusion of Shadow the hedgehog and Kid Goku. He was used to save Team Sonic from the Foundation. * Techniques * Shadoku hasn't shown what hes capable of, but its likely he has the same skills as Shadow the hedgehog and Kid Goku * Fights * None * Shadic * Shadic is the fused being of Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog. His power is equal to Conscious and Lord Beerus, and is the only fused being to forcefully defuse. * Techniques/Transformations * Spindash * Homing attack * Chaos abilities * Sonic abilities * Imperfect Super 3 form * Fights * VS Kid Buu (Cul de sac era) Core fusion Core fusion is when a Metal Sonic unit absorbs the core of another Metal Sonic unit, gaining more power and strength from the core. Eggmans Metal Sonic is the only Metal Sonic to display this technique, absorbing Metal Sonic 3.0's core. Core fusion beings * Super Fusion Sonic * SFS is the only core fusion to be seen and can match up to Sonic's power. * Techniques * Lazers * Chest beam * Copy ability * Super Armour * Fights * VS Team Sonic (Cul de sac era) * VS Dimensional Sonic (Cul de sac era)